Destiel Drabble Dump 2- fluff
by SibylVanestiel
Summary: Fluffy Drabbles about Dean and Cas.


1. The little bead of sweat that forms at the base of Dean's neck tempts Cas to flick his tongue out and wash it away, but he doesn't. This is not the time or place to be thinking such thoughts as the hunter and his brother struggle to move the old drunk's furniture around. Castiel could do this job for them in a blink, but Dean has his pride and he will not be convinced. Sam huffs as his back strains under the weight of the pull out sofa Dean insisted they buy for the den- after all if Cas was going to be spending the night- they should all be comfortable. Sam was more than happy to give up the remaining bedroom to his brother and the angel; he couldn't bear the thought of having to hear what they were up to in there- not after all those not so silent nights in the motel.

2.

Cas is always the first to bed at night, sharing his pillow with one of the cats, snoring softly when Dean finally checks all the doors and locks. Barefoot, he pads across the room to take his place on the bed, already warm from the former angel's body. He slides under the covers, careful not to disturb its residents. Turning on his side he feels the warm breath of Cas on his neck. Cuddling close he allows himself to relax into the arms of his angel as the other cat curls up by his feet.

3.

Dean's arm snaked around Cas's waist, pulling his body closer as the music started. "Just relax, Cas." Dean whispered, pressing his chest to the angel's. He had taken a turn around the dance floor a few times before. "I will lead, you just have to follow." Cas just nodded, dumbstruck by the closeness of Dean's body and the heat it gave off. Clasping the angel's hand, Dean started to guide them across the room. Slowly enough to let Cas shuffle as he learned the steps without tripping. Dean's guiding hand pressed gently into Cas's back, directing him which way to go while pulling him in closer. Their thighs were rubbing against one another now as they picked up the movements more quickly. Dean could feel the flush burn in his cheeks as his body responded to the effects. The firmness between them brought Cas to arousal as he tried to comfortably glide with the music and still enjoy the friction he desired. The music ended, they looked at one another and knew they couldn't go back.

4.

Castiel had been anything but indulgent as an angel. He knew the value of poverty and charity, he wore the same clothes for years; but when it came to his daughter he spared no expense. It was frivolous and his former self would have believed it wasteful.

But the father in him, the creator, he wanted to show her every luxury. His princess was more cherished than any child who came before her. He was never panicked or overbearing, but he was careful and watchful, desperate to protect his greatest accomplishment from harm. Her comfort was so important to him that as an infant she rarely slept in her bed, but rather in her father's arms, just as she liked it. Her tiny body gave off so much heat it was as if his grace still burned in him.

When he did put her to sleep in her crib it was on a duvet spread of pink with a canopy overhead. It was an extravagant bed for any child, but nothing else would do for Cas's miracle. She had other ideas, however.

As she grew older she started to show the traits her fathers had given her, but caution was not among them. Cas remembered the day he put her down for a nap and came back to find she had shimmied up the post and settled into a snooze on top of the canopy. Dean had laughed and proudly told the former angel she was fearless.

She learned to walk quickly and in no time was barreling down the hallways, sliding on her socks with glee. Her pigtails and footy jammies gave way to earrings and curfews too quickly. Cas's fearless girl became a young woman who used her skills to sneak out her window at night. Castiel knew what rebellion could bring and when he mentioned his fears to Dean, the man nailed the windows shut.

"A little rebellion is healthy, but not for my girl. She wants to see what's out there, I'll show her." The righteous man said.

That is how Cas's chubby little girl with rolls for wrists and kisses on her cheeks shed her princess status and became a knight. He had never been so proud, or so scared.

5. Dean had to get after Cas about holding the babies while they were sleeping- reminding him that all the books say you should put them down while they are awake so they learn to self-soothe. Cas just looked at Dean and said "Why would they need to self soothe, when I am right here?" Dean never brought it up again, and Cas held those babies as long as they wanted him to.


End file.
